1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that estimates a distance or the like to a subject by using a range image sensor and two or more image sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed a method of obtaining a three-dimensional image by combining a distance image obtained through a range image sensor and a distance image obtained through each of a stereo camera (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-005050).
There is proposed a method of generating a space map for a legged mobile robot by approximating each of a plurality of scattered local regions of a floor face by one type of patch among a plurality of types of known shaped patches (generating a patch map), and collecting the patch map (see “Curved Surface Contact Patches with Quantified Uncertainty”, Marsette Vona and Dimitrios Kanoulas, 2011 IEEE/RSJ International Conference on Intelligent Robots and Systems, Pages: 1439-1446).